vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson (Alte Schreibweise: ᚱᛖᛒᛖᚲᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) ist ein schöner und unkonventioneller Urvampir, ehemalige Geliebte von Alexander und Stefan Salvatore und die zweite Tochter von Esther und Mikael. Außerdem ist sie die Schwester von Freya, Elijah, Finn, Kol und Henrik und die Halbschwester von Niklaus. Vor fast einem Jahrhundert wurde sie von Klaus erdolcht und in einem Sarg gelagert, jedoch wurde sie später von Klaus zurückgeholt. Rebekah glaubt an ihre Familie und sorgt sich sehr um sie. Dieses bringt sie des Öfteren in Konflikte mit Klaus, da dieser eine Ersatzfamilie aus Hybriden gründen will. Rebekah war diejenige, die Elena Gilbert tötete, weshalb sie zu einem Vampir wurde. Rebekah ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Persönlichkeit Zunächst ist Rebekahs Persönlichkeit in der Serie sprunghaft, boshaft und rachsüchtig. In den Rückblenden, bevor sie ein Vampir wurde, ist sie ein fürsorgliches und neugieriges Teenager-Mädchen. Nach ihrer Verwandlung wurden die Aspekte ihrer Persönlichkeit verstärkt. Rebekah erwähnte dies und sagte: "Wir sind Vampire ,unsere Emotionen sind verstärkt." Hierbei nannte sie sich dickköpfig. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter trauert Rebekah tief, manchmal weinte sie sich in den Schlaf und rief den Namen ihrer Mutter, erwähnte Esther. Nachdem sie Jahrhunderte mit Niklaus verbrachte, verband sie eine enge Bindung mit ihm, sie gehorcht ihm immer, obwohl sie es nicht mag, wenn er Entscheidungen alleine trifft. Aufgrund des überstandenen Herzschmerzes, wurde Rebekah zu einer emotionalen Mauer gebaut, und wirkt oft grausam, aggressiv und gemein. Trotz ihrer aggressiven Art, hat sie gezeigt, dass sie auch emotional und zuvorkommend sein kann. In Bezug auf Rebekah sagte Elena: "Ich habe erfahren, dass sie nur ein Mädchen ist, die ihre Mutter zu früh verlor. Und sie lebt blind und rücksichtslos, auch wenn es sie aufreibt." Sie will wie ein normaler Teenager sein und sehnt sich nach einem normalen Teenager-Leben, welches sie verpasst hat. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass Rebekah sehr pünktlich und ordentlich ist. Früheres Leben thumb|left|182x182px|Rebekah als Mensch.Rebekah wurde als zweite Tochter der reichen osteuropäischen Großgrundbesitzer Mikael und Esther in der Neuen Welt geboren. Zusammen mit ihren Eltern und ihren Brüdern Elijah, Finn, Kol, Niklaus und Henrik lebte sie in einem Dorf, in dem Werwölfe wohnten. Über 20 Jahre lebten sie mit den Bewohnern in Frieden, bis eines Nachts bei einem Vollmond Klaus und sein jüngster Bruder Henrik hinaus schlichen, um zu sehen, wie sich die Dorfbewohner in Wölfe verwandelten. Bei Sonnenaufgang kam Klaus mit Henriks leblosen Körper zurück und erklärte, dass er von den Wölfen zerfleischt wurde. Die gesamte Familie war zutiefst traurig, dass er tot war. Mikael aber flehte eine Freundin der Familie, eine Hexe namens Ayanna an, sie alle mit übermenschlicher Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit auszustatten. Da Ayanna wegen der Konsequenzen, die die Folge wären, nicht dazu bereit war, lag es an Esther, den Zauber durchzuführen. Sie rief das Leben der Sonne und die Unsterblichkeit einer Weißeiche an. Abends tranken alle Kinder einen Wein, der mit dem Blut Tatias versetzt war, und Mikael erstach seine Kinder mit einem Schwert. Nachdem sie aufgewacht waren, zwang er sie von einem Mädchen zu trinken, um ihre Verwandlung in Vampire zu vollenden. thumb|265x265px|Niklaus, Elijah und Rebekah.Mit der Zeit merkte Rebekah, dass Ayanna recht gehabt hatte, was die Konsequenzen anbelangte. Die Sonne, die ihnen das Leben schenkte, war ihr größter Feind. Um ihre Familie jedoch zu schützen, verzauberte Esther Ringe, um es ihnen zu erlauben, in der Sonne zu wandeln. Die Blumen am Fuße der Weißeiche, Eisenkraut genannt, verbrannte ihre Haut und verhinderte Manipulation. Die Dorfbewohner wurden misstrauisch und ohne Einladung war kein Haus betretbar. Irgendwann erkannte die Familie, dass das Holz der alten Weißeiche, welches ihnen die Unsterblichkeit verlieh, ihnen das Leben wieder nehmen könnte. So verbrannten sie den Baum. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, versprachen sich Rebekah, Niklaus und Elijah, niemals von des andern Seite zu weichen und immer eins zu sein. 1114 Rebekah war im Jahr 1114 mit ihren Geschwistern in Italien. Sie verliebte sich in den Vampirjäger Alexander. Alle drei Geschwister trugen Tageslichtringe, wodurch sie nicht dachten, dass sie enttarnt werden würden. Trotzdem fand Alexander schließlich doch raus, dass Rebekah und ihre Brüder Urvampire waren. Alexander tötete alle Urvampire mit Weißeichen-Asche-Dolchen. Bei Klaus zeigte der Dolch jedoch keine Wirkung, also tötete er die fünf damaligen Vampirjäger und erweckte fast alle Urvampire wieder zum Leben. Dies tat er jedoch nicht bei Finn, da Klaus sein Urteilsvermögen nicht mochte. Rebekah beerdigte Alexander mit seinem Schwert. 1400 Es kann angenommen werden, dass Rebekah um 1400 mit Klaus und Elijah in England gewesen ist. 1920er thumb|left|280x280px|Rebekah in den 1920ern. In Glorias Bar lernte sie, als sie sich in Chicago mit Klaus befand, Stefan Salvatore kennen, in den sie sich kurzerhand verliebte. Aber sie blieben nur wenige Jahre zusammen, denn Mikael kam, um Klaus zu töten. Er und seine Männer kamen in Glorias Bar an feuerten Holzkugeln durch den Saal. Rebekah und Klaus rannten durch die Menge und durch das wilde Treiben verlor sie die Halskette ihrer Mutter. Klaus manipulierte dann Stefan, ihn und Rebekah zu vergessen. Rebekah und Klaus packen dann und wollen woanders hinziehen. Rebekah entgegnet ihrem Bruder, dass sie nicht ohne Stefan fahren möchte und als Nik entgegnet, er werde nicht kommen, entschließt sie sich schlussendlich gegen ihn und für Stefan. Klaus sieht sich gezwungen, Rebekah für ihren Verrat mit dem Weißeichen-Asche Dolch zu erdolchen. Über 90 Jahre lang wurde Rebekah in einem Sarg gelagert, zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Elijah, Kol und Finn. Alle vier Särge wurden immer dorthin gebracht, wo Klaus sich auch aufhielt. Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei thumb|left|277x277px|Rebekah neutralisiert Gloria offenbarte Klaus, dass Rebekah das hatte, was man brauchte, um die Urhexe zu kontaktieren. So musste Klaus widerwillig den Dolch aus Rebekahs Herzen entfernen. Während sie wiederbelebt wurde, manipulierte Klaus einen Wachmann, dass er Rebekah sagen soll, wo sie Klaus und Stefan finden kann und dass er sie von sich trinken lassen soll. Zurück von den Toten, sticht Rebekah ihrem Bruder wütend ihren Dolch in die Brust und hoffte, obwohl es ihn nicht töten könnte,thumb|303x303px|Rebekah , als sie Stefan sah dass es mehr als schmerzhaft sein würde. Klaus entgegnet, dass er ein Friedensangebot an Rebekah habe, Stefan, den er dann manipulierte, sich wieder zu erinnern. Sie ist erfreut, Stefan endlich wieder zu sehen. Als Klaus seine Schwester darauf anspricht, warum er sie überhaupt braucht, wird Rebekah extrem wütend, als sie bemerkt, dass ihre Halskette verschwunden ist, thumb|left|269x269px|Rebekah und Stefan. Am nächsten Tag probiert Rebekah Kleider in einem Modegeschäft an und lästert vor Stefans und Klaus' Augen über den Kleidungsstil heutiger Frauen und Tanzmusik. Gloria half sie, die Halskette zu orten. Später, als Stefan Elijahs Sarg öffnen wollte, gesellt Rebekah sich dazu. Auf die Frage, warum sie den Sarg nicht öffne und ihn befreie, antwortete sie, dass Nik sie dann erneut töten würde. Stefan hat bemerkt, dass Klaus Angst vor jemandem hat und fragt Rebekah, vor wem. Rebekah lenkt das Thema auf Elena um und fragt sich, ob er jemals jemanden so lieben werde, wie diese. Daraufhin lehnt sie sich nach vorn und küsst Stefan. Rebekah erkennt Stefan's Lügen und als Klaus zurückkommt, verärgert, dass Gloria getötet wurde, äußert sie ihm Stefan's Fragen über Mikael. Zusammen reisen sie dann zurück nach Mystic Falls. thumb|294x294px|Rebekah findet heraus, dass der Doppelgänger ihre Kette hat. Stefan wacht auf und Rebekah teilt ihm mit, dass Klaus aus Wut, sein Genick öfters gebrochen hat und er jetzt in der Schule ist, um seinen Doppelgänger zu treffen. Stefan wird ärgerlich und wirft sich auf Rebekah, die ihn aber leicht überwältigt und aus "Eifersucht" ein Brecheisen in den Bauch rammt. Später überrascht sie Tyler und Caroline. Sie stellt sich als "Die Neue" vor und überwältigt beide. Sie bringt Tyler zu Klaus, der ihm sein Blut gibt und ihn tötet. Danach bringt Rebekah ihn wieder nach draußen. Während Caroline bewusstlos war, schaute sich Rebekah Bilder auf Carolines Handy an und entdeckt dabei ein Bild von Elena mit ihrer Halskette darauf. Darüber sichtlich erzürnt, fragte sie Elena und biss sie sogar. Schließlich wird klar. dass Katherine diese hatte. Schlussendlich findet Klaus heraus, dass es Elenas Blut bedarf, um Hybriden zu erschaffen. Rebekah entgegnet, dass die Urhexe ihn noch immer austricksen wollte, da es ihm nicht möglich gewesen wäre, Hybriden zu erzeugen, wenn Elena beim Ritual gestorben wäre. Rebekah wurde anschließend geschickt, um den Wagen zu holen. Klaus musste jedoch fliehen, da Mikael laut Damon wusste, wo er war. Er ließ seine Schwester zurück. thumb|left|274x274px|Rebekah in der Schule. Am nächsten Tag zog Rebekah bei den Salvatores ein. Auch ist sie ab jetzt Schülerin an der Mystic Falls High School, um ein Auge auf Tyler, den sie jetzt mit Blut versorgte, zu haben. Schnell schafft sie es auch ins Cheerleader-Team, wo sie offenkundig an Carolines Ruhm und sogar an Tyler interessiert ist. Die anderen Mädchen überzeugt sie thumb|290x290px|Rebekah im Spagatschließlich mit akrobatischen Figuren und auch Tyler meint, dass sie nicht schlecht sei. Abends beim traditionellen Bonfire sollte Damon seinen Charme spielen lassen, um Rebekah abzulenken, sodass Elena und Alaric Stefan gefangen nehmen könnten. Beim gemeinsamen Marshmallow-Verzehr durchschaut sie den jüngeren Vampir jedoch sofort und rammt in einen Ast in den Bauch. Später taucht sie in Tylers Haus auf und bietet ihm ein Mädchen zum Trinken an, was er dann auch macht. thumb|left|266x266px|Rebekah findet heraus das Klaus ihre Mutter getötet hat und nicht Mikael. Elena spricht mit Rebekah, welche gerade beim Cheerleader-Training ist und erwähnt, dass sie Mikael erwecken werden. Später ruft Rebekah Elena widerwillig zum Salvatore-Haus, um mit ihr über alles zu reden. Sie erklärt, wie Esther ihre Familie in Vampire verwandelt hatte. Nachdem Elena die Bedeutung der Zeichen an der geheimen Wand entschlüsselt hatte, offenbart sie Rebekah, dass nicht Mikael, wie von allen geglaubt, sondern Klaus ihre Mutter für ihren Verrat umgebracht habe. Rebekah bricht,die Wahrheit erkennend, in Tränen aus. Als Stefan Klaus anruft, um ihn wieder zurückzulocken, bestätigt Rebekah ihrem Bruder, dass Mikael tot war. Als sie sich dann für den Tanz fertigmacht, erklärt sie Elena, dass es ihr erster sei. Elena meinte, sie solle die Halskette ihrer Mutter tragen und band sie ihr um. Überraschenderweise erdolcht Elena aber Rebekah, um sie beim Versuch, Klaus zu töten aus dem Weg zu haben, da sie bestimmt interveniert hätte. thumb|left|275x275px|Elena erdolcht Rebekah. Nach Klaus' erneuter Ankunft in Mystic Falls wird Jeremy auf seinen Befehl hin beinahe von einem Auto überfahren. Um ihn zu beschützen, händigt Elena ihm Rebekah aus. Dieser nimmt sie mit, jedoch meinte Elena, dass sie bestimmt wütend sein würde, da sie nun wüsste, dass er ihre Mutter Esther getötet hatte. Zuhause zieht Klaus den Dolch aus seiner Schwester, entschuldigt sich aber mit Tränen in den Augen und durchstößt ihr mit dem Dolch erneut das Herz. Sie wird von Elijah schließlich wiederbelebt und gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern Kol und Finn lässt sie ihre Wut an Niklaus aus. Sie wollen ihm den Rücken zukehren, doch dann kommt Esther und alle sind sichtlich geschockt, ihre angeblich tote Mutter vor sich zu sehen. thumb|287x287px|Rebekah und Damon küssen sich. Nachdem sie versprochen hatte, den Doppelgänger zu töten, bedroht sie diese, wird aber von Elijah aufgehalten. Zum Ball ihrer Familie lädt sie Matt ein, den sie vorhatte, umzubringen, um Elena leiden zu sehen. Zusammen mit Kol wollte sie das tun, änderte aber im Laufe des Abends ihre Ansicht und hielt Kol davon ab, ihn zu töten. Da dieser Matt aber die Hand gebrochen hatte, wollte sie sich im Grill bei ihm entschuldigen und mit ihm trinken. Nachdem sie abserviert wurde, gesellte sich Damon zu ihr und wenig später küssen sich beide und schlafen miteinander in Damon's Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen sieht man Rebekah in Damons Bett liegen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür aber trafen beide Elena. Mit einem spöttischen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht verlässt sie das Haus und geht nach Hause. Dort erwarten sie schon Kol und Klaus, die sich über Rebekahs nächtliches Erlebnis amüsieren. Nachdem beide gegangen sind, äußert Elijah ihr seine Zweifel über Esthers Absichten, Rebekah ist jedoch überzeugt, dass sie nichts Böses will. thumb|left|276x276px|Rebekah in der Höhle. Nachdem Elena Elijah offenbarte, dass Esther ihre Kinder umbringen will, tut sich Elijah mit seiner Schwester zusammen. Während er den Salvatores das Ultimatum stellt, seine Mutter bis zum Mondhöchststand aufzuhalten, soll Rebekah Elena bedrohen im Tunnelsystem. Als Alaric Kol erdolchte, starb auch Rebekah, was Elena als Möglichkeit nutzte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und ihr zu bringen. Klaus entfernte den Dolch aus Kol und wegen des Links lebte auch Rebekah wieder. Elena schaffte es in die geheime Höhle, zu der kein Vampir Zutritt hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass Rebekah noch immer die Halskette von Esther trug, woraufhin diese sie hineinwarf. Rebekah verschwand und kam mit einem Benzinkanister wieder. Sie zündete ihn an und befahl Elena, hinauszukommen oder sie werde verbrennen. Als es Damon und Stefan schließlich geschafft haben, Esther zu stoppen, indem Damon Abby in einen Vampir verwandelte, ließ Rebekah Elena gehen. Zuhause angekommen, muss Rebekah feststellen, dass alle, bis auf Elijah und Niklaus gegangen sind. Elijah meinte, sie hätten Esther als Mutter verloren und auch er ging. Schließlich ging sie zu Klaus und berichtete ihm, dass es eine weitere Weißeiche geben muss, die sie töten könnte. thumb|279x279px|Rebekah befragt [[Carol Lockwood.]] So versucht Rebekah nun herauszufinden, wo die Weißeiche sich befindet. In einem Gespräch mit Carol Lockwood findet sie heraus, dass die Salvatores damals viele Bäume gefällt hätten. Sie verbringt den Tag mit Stefan und Damon und hilft letzterem, dass Stefan von einem Mädchen trinkt, in einem Versuch von Damon, ihm dabei zu helfen, die Blutlust zu besiegen. thumb|left|268x268px|Rebekah, Damon und [[Sage.]] Als Sage nach Mystic Falls zurückkehrte, um ihre wahre Liebe Finn wiederzufinden, wird klar, dass sich Rebekah und Sage nicht leiden konnten. Um herauszufinden, was Rebekah im Schilde führte, beschloss Sage, in ihren Kopf einzudringen, nachdem Damon mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Sie erfuhr von der Weißeiche und Damon fand heraus, dass die Wickery Bridge aus diesem Holz gefertigt war. Aber Sage schaute auch in Damons Kopf und fand heraus, dass er alle Urvampire, inklusive Finn töten wollte. So teilte sie es Rebekah mit, die das Holz vernichtete. thumb|281x281px|Rebekah foltert Damon. Rebekah wollte Rache an Damon für die Verletzung ihrer Gefühle nehmen. Sie kettete ihn an und ließ das Eisenkraut ausbluten, um ihn manipulieren zu können. Sie gab ihm auch den Traum, dass Elena zu seiner Rettung komme. Schlussendlich ließ sie ihn aber gehen, damit sie die restlichen Weißeichen-Pfähle holten. Rebekah hat die Idee, einer 20er-Jahre-Party, was Caroline nicht gefällt. Doch Matt soll Rebekah ablenken, dass diese nicht merkt, dass Tyler zurückgekehrt ist. thumb|left|253x253px|Esther hat von Rebekah Besitz ergriffen. Doch Esther kam ebenfalls zurück und stirbt in ihren Armen. Es wird klar, das diese jedoch von Rebekah Bestiz ergriffen hat und verbündet sich mit Alarics Alter Ego, um alle Urvampir zu vernichten. In Rebekahs Körper kann Esther Klaus dazu überreden, auf die 20er Party zu gehen. Alaric neutralisiert Rebekah daraufhin mit dem Dolch. Gegen Ende zieht Klaus den Dolch aber heraus. thumb|270x270px|Rebekah und [[Caroline versuchen, Alaric zu pfählen.]] Am nächsten Tag ruft Caroline sie zum aufräumen an. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihr für das, was ihrer Mutter geschehen ist. Später werden sie von Alaric angegriffen. Sie merken, dass der Weißeichen-Pfahl ihm nichts anhaben kann. Rebekah überlässt Alaric Caroline und läuft davon. Sie warnt Klaus vor dem Jäger und meint, sie sollten gehen. Da diesem seine Hybriden aber wichtiger sind als seine Familie, verlässt sie ihn. thumb|left|296x296px|Rebekah muss mit an sehen, wie [[Klaus stirbt.]] Auf Damons Wunsch hin kam Rebekah in das Warenhaus, in dem Klaus ausgetrockneter Körper gelagert wurde. Alaric kam ihr auf die Spur, doch Damon greift Rebekah und lässt sie verstummen. Dann kämpfen sie gegen Alaric, der sie jedoch beiseite wirft und Klaus pfählt. Von Damon zurückgehalten, schreit sie auf und verschwindet auf Damons Befehl. Sie trifft sich mit Elijah und sie beruhigen sich. Er sagt ihr, dass Tyler Lockwood gestorben wäre, aber alle anderen von Klaus' Blutlinie lebten. Elijah will rennen, da Alaric hinter ihnen her ist. Rebekah ruft Stefan an und sagt, ihr Deal sei wegen Klaus' Deal geplatzt. Da sie ihr gesamtes [[Datei:The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x22-Rebekah-trying-to-kill-Elena.jpg|thumb|309x309px|''Rebekah will Elena Töten.]] Leben vor Mikael weggelaufen sei, wollte sie nicht mehr fliehen und meint, Alaric müsste sterben. Sie meint, dass dazu Elena sterben muss. Sie steht auf der Wickery Bridge und überrascht Elena und Matt. Dieser reißt das Lenkrad herum, um ihr auszuweichen, und fährt durch die Absperrung von der Brücke. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Rebekah trauert immer noch verwirrt um ihren Bruder, da sie nicht weiß, wie er am Leben sein kann. Sie schaut sich seine Zeichnungen an, als Damon sie besucht. Die beiden streiten und Damon versucht, sie mit dem thumb|257x257pxWeißeichen-Pfahl zu töten. Als plötzlich Holzkugeln durch ein Fenster geschossen werden, Damon kann noch fliehen, doch Rebekah wird von einem Pfeil direkt ins Herz getroffen und ist dadurch kurzzeitig neutralisiert. Später wacht sie neben Caroline in einem Van auf, der irgendwo auf einer Landstraße fährt. Caroline sagt ihr, dass an ihren Fesseln Eisenkraut ist, und sie deswegen nicht fliehen können. Plötzlich hat das Auto einen Unfall und die beiden werden darin herumgeschleudert. Jemand macht die Wagentür auf und die beiden sehen Tyler. Er rettet Caroline und sagt Rebekah, dass sie die anderen beschäftigen soll und nennt sie kleine Schwester. Daraus schließt sie, dass Klaus sich nun in Tylers Körper befindet. Später ist Rebekah in einem alten Gebäude, ähnlich einem Gefängnis, eingesperrt. Stefan und Elena sind auch dort, jedoch in anderen Zellen sodass sie sich nicht gemeinsam befreien können, was auch erschwert wird, da Eisenkraut durch die Luft geweht wird, um die drei zu schwächen.thumb Si und Stefan helefen Elena sich zu ernähren, da diese eingesperrt ist und noch kein Menschenblut getrunken hat. Dadurch können sie befreit werden und sie geht zurück in die Mikaelson-Villa. Doch ist Klaus zurück und packt seine letzten drei Beutel mit Elenas Blut sicher weg. Sie ist immer noch wütend darüber, dass Klaus sie im Van zurückgelassen hat und zerstört einen Blutbeutel. Dann nimmt sie die anderen beiden und beschuldigt ihn, thumb|left|212x212px dass es ihn nicht kümmert, dass sie über die Jahrhunderte immer für ihn da war. Er geht nicht auf sie ein und fordert sie immer wieder dazu auf, die Beutel weg zulegen. Sie schmeißt die Blutbeutel gegen die Wand und sie zerplatzen. Klaus greift sie an und sagt ihr dass sie nicht mehr länger seine Schwester sei, bricht ihr Genick und verschwindet. thumb|233x233pxRebekah kommt wieder in die Schule und versucht sich bei Matt zu entschuldigen, dafür das sie seinen Wagen über die Wickery Bridge gelenkt hat. Nachdem er sie abweist gibt sie bekannt, dass sie eine Party zur Einweihung ihres neuen Hauses gebe. thumb|left|251x251pxSie hackt auf Elena herum, indem sie den Tod von Alaric erwähnte und als Elena einen Bleistift nach ihr warf, fing sie ihn und schoss ihn in Elenas Brust. Auf der Toilette wusch sich Elena das Blut weg, als Rebekah mit einem manipulierten Mädchen namens Heather auftauchte und Elena ihr Blut ins Gesicht wischte . Nachdem Stefan thumb|262x262px|Sie wirft Elena's Ring in den Müllzerkleinerer und Elena beschlossen hatten, zur Party zu gehen, sprach Rebekah thumb|left|289x289px|Rebekah auf ihrer Party mit Elena, nahm ihr den Tageslichtring ab und warf ihn in den Küchenabfallzerkleinerer. Elena konnte ihn zurückerlangen, doch ihre Wut verwandelte sich in Mordlust. Sie wollte den Weißeichen-Pfahl nehmen und Rebekah töten. Doch Stefan konnte sie überreden, mit ihm eine Motorradfahrt zu machen und sie verließen die Party. Rebekah ging es schlecht. Wie sich herausstellte, war ihr Bier mit Werwolfsbissgift von Tyler versetzt. Später halluzinierte sie, dass Matt ihr sagte, dass sie nie geliebt werden würde und sie riss ihm das Herz heraus. thumb|left|271x271px|Rebekah mit dem Herz in der Hand Als sie aufwachte, kam gerade April herein. Auf die Frage, warum sie noch hier sei, antwortete das April, dass es besser sei als zuhause zu sitzen und allein zu sein. Rebekah bietet ihr daraufhin an, mit ihr herauszufinden, was mit dem Farmhaus ihres Vaters passiert ist. Nachdem sich Rebekah so mit April angefreundet hat, versucht sie Matts Vertrauen und Freundschaft wiederzuerlangen, indem sie ihm einen neuen Truck kauft. Dieser weist ihr Geschenk jedoch zurück und Klaus kommentiert darauf, dass sie sich zu sehr anstrengt, dem Jungen zu imponieren. Klaus erwähnt dass die Bruderschaft der Fünf noch existiere, woraufhin Rebekah ihr Desinteresse zum Ausdruck bringt. Genervt davon verschwindet Klaus. Später kommt Stefan mit April vorbei und versucht, auf Anweisung von Klaus, Rebekah zum Frieden zu bewegen und gemeinsam über die Fünf reden. Er manipuliert April, das Gespräch zu vergessen und Rebekah willigt ein. Beim Abendessen mit Stefan und Klaus wird die Geschichte der Urvampire mit den Fünf erzählt. Besonders Rebekah, die ein Verhältnis mit Alexander ist wichtig, da dieses beinahe die gesamte Familie ausgelöscht hatte und Klaus dazu zwang, die gesamte Bruderschaft niederzustrecken. Außerdem erfährt Stefan, dass man mit dem Jägermal und Alexanders Schwert etwas finden könne. Dieses stellt sich als Heilmittel gegen Vampirismus heraus. Rebekah fragt nach dem nächsten Schritt doch Klaus schließt sie aus, da man ihr nicht vertrauen könne. Sie glaubt, dass Klaus das Heilmittel für Elena verwenden will, um mehr Hybriden zu machen. Später kommt sie zum Salvatoreanwesen und fragt Stefan, ob er das Heilmittel nur für Elena finden würde. Er meinte, wenn sie töten würde, würde sie ihre Menschlichkeit abschalten, was ihn umso mehr auf die Suche nach dem Heilmittel drängt. Rebekah fragt, ob er es nehmen würde, um mit Elena Kinder zu haben, alt mit ihr zu werden und mit ihr begraben zu werden. Dann erzählt sie, dass sie und Alexander heiraten wollten, und dass sie sein Schwert mit seiner Leiche unter einer Kirche in Italien begraben hat. Sie erkennt, dass das die Information war, die Stefan erfahren wollte und Klaus taucht hinter ihr auf. Er veurteilt sie für ihre Liebeskrankheit und erdolcht sie schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen. Stefan trägt er auf, den Sarg irgendwo zu verstecken, wo man ihn nicht finden konnte. Es wird klar , dass Stefan ihn in einem Tunnel unter Mystic Falls versteckt hat. April findet den Sarg und entfernt den Dolch aus Rebekahs Brust. |-|Staffel Fünf= Staffel Fünf In ''Im Körper des Feindes kehrt Rebekah nach Mystic Falls zurück und rettet Matt. The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= Staffel Eins Rebekah zieht später als ihre Brüder nach New Orleans. Sie beschützt Hayley und freundet sich mit ihr an. Außerdem trifft sie auf ihre alte Liebe Marcel. Später verlässt sie die Stadt wieder, allerdings vertraut Klaus ihr im Staffelfinale seine Tochter Hope an, da diese in New Orleans nicht mehr sicher wäre. |-|Staffel Zwei= Staffel Zwei Rebekah kehrt mit Hope nach New Orleans zurück. Nach einem Zauber ihrer Mutter muss sie in den Körper der Hexe Eva Sinclair, die in einer Art Irrenhaus für Hexen eingesperrt ist. Sie lernt dort ihre Schwester Freya kenne, von der sie dachte, dass sie tot sei. Die beiden können entkommen. Der Geist von Eva Sinclair will ihren Körper zurück, allerdings gewinnt Rebekah den Kampf. Als Rebekah erfährt, dass Kol von Finn verflucht wurde und bald sterben wird, versuchen Davina und sie, ihn zu retten. Ihnen gelingt es nicht, aber Rebekah verspricht in dem Hexenkörper zu bleiben, bis sie Kol zurückholen kann. |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei Immer noch in Eva Sinclairs Körper wird Rebekah von Aya getötet, bevor sie eine Hexe treffen kann, die Kol zurückholen kann. Sie erwacht in ihrem alten Körper und sucht die andere Leiche auf, wo Aya auf sie wartet. Diese neutralisiert sie mit einem speziellen Dolch, steckt sie in einen Sarg und lässt sie wegbringen. Doch Aurora de Martels Leute übernehmen Rebekah und lassen sie ins Meer werfen. Elijah lässt Rebekahs Sarg bergen und befreit seine Schwester von dem Dolch, doch sie scheint sich mit etwas infiziert zu haben. Der Dolch lässt sie wild werden, sodass sie Elijah bittet, sie mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch zu neutralisieren. Nach einigem zögern macht er dies auch. Seinen Geschwistern erzählt er auf Rebekahs Bitte, dass sie geflohen ist. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Persönlichkeit Aussehen Galerie: Flashbacks Rebekah_f_1000_2.png|10. Jahrhundert Rebekah_f_1002.jpg|1002 Rebekah_f_1114.png|1114 Rebekah_f_1700er.png|1700er Rebekah_f_1800er_2.jpg|1800er Rebekah_f_1922.jpg|1922 Galerie: Staffeln rebekah_Staffel 3.png|Vampire Diaries Staffel 3 rebekah_Staffel 4_2.jpg|Vampire Diaries Staffel 4 rebekah_Staffel 5.png|Vampire Diaries Staffel 5 rebekah_TO Staffel 1.png|The Originals Staffel 1 rebekah_TO Staffel 2.jpg|The Originals Staffel 2 rebekah_TO Staffel 3.jpg|The Originals Staffel 3 Beziehungen Matt und Rebekah Rebekah und Kol Rebekah und April Klaus und Rebekah Stefan und Rebekah Elena und Rebekah Esther und Rebekah Elijah und Rebekah Rebekah und Marcel Aussehen Rebekah ist sehr attraktiv und hat eisige, natürlich blonde Haare, helle, blaue Augen und blasse Haut. Sie ist über 1000 Jahre alt, sieht aber aus als wäre sie im späten Teenager Alter. Sie scheint die jüngste der Ur-Vampire zu sein. Wenn Rebekah in ihrer vampirischen Form ist, werden ihre Augen rot, sie bekommt kleine vorstehende Venen um den Bereich ihrer Augen und ihre Zähne werden zu langen, spitzen Fangzähnen. Möglicherweise sind ihre Zähne länger als die von normalen Vampiren, auch ihre Augen scheinen sehr viel röter zu sein. Rebekah trägt ihre Haare meistens offen und glatt. Sie trägt oft elegante Kleidung, meistens in grau oder schwarz, manchmal auch weiß oder pink. 618_ustv_vampire_diaries_01.jpg|Rebekah (Früher) 3x03Rebecca01.png|Rebekah 1920 kische-sequin-ruffle-front-tank-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 Rebekah2.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 rebekah-and-lululemon-athletica-run-for-your-life-tank-gallery.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 rebekah-and-mike-gonzalez-hattie-sequined-tank-gallery.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 vampire-diaries-originals-spin-off-claire-holt.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 The-Vampire-Diaries-the-vampire-diaries-28033156-1024-768-1.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 6e724433c4_96208183_o2.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 tumblr_m11kbymAbR1rp3h2ko1_500.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 00635550e17.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 Caroline-and-rebekah-fight-final1.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 i8h.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 Normal_121.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 rebekah-gallery (1).png|Rebekah Staffel 3 Rebekah-TVD-029.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Bekah.png|Rebekah Staffel 3 tumblr_mb8c7zfPzf1ro4cnd.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 3 021313VampireDiariesRebekah02.jpg|Rebekah Staffel 4 Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Als älteste Vampirin der Welt gilt Rebekah als die mächtigste weibliche Unsterbliche und stärkste Vampirin. Ihre Kraft ist im Gegensatz zu ihren Brüder und ihrem Vater etwas geringer(wegen des Alters), sie ist trotzdem immer noch extrem stark. *'Erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'Erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. Es ist unbekannt, ob dies wegen ihres hohen Alters ist oder eines ihrer Fähigkeiten. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Laut Klaus hat nur Rebekah diese Fähigkeit. Sie spürt, wenn jemand lügt. *'Kontrolle über Magische Manipulation: '''Laut Elijah wurde Rebekah schon 4 mal von einer Hexenmacht kontrolliert, so oft das Rebekah die einzige ist die dagegen ankämpfen kann. Schwächen *'Weißeichen-Pfahl: ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Der letzte Pfahl wurde von Dahlia zerstört. Die Blutlinie, die der jeweilige Urvampir erschaffen hat, stirbt mit dem "Erschaffer" aus. *Weißeichen-Asche Dolch: Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *Pfähle: Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *Eisenkraut: Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *Der '''Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir ungeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. *'Papa Tunde's Messer': Urvampire können durch dieses Messer neutralisiert werden. Dabei gräbt sich das Messer in den Körper ein und verursacht große Schmerzen. Allein kann er sich davon nicht befreien. *'Biss des Biestes': Dieser Biss kann sogar einen Urvampir töten. Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 3= : * neutralisiert : * von Esther besetzt : * von Esther besetzt |-|Staffel 4= : * neutralisiert |-|Staffel 5= : * erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel 1= : * Archivaufnahme |-|Staffel 2= : * besetzt Eva Sinclairs Körper : * Flashback als Kind (Familienangelegenheiten) |-|Staffel 3= : * erwähnt : * Flashback (Für das nächste Jahrtausend, Tausend Jahre alte Lügen) : * besetzt Eva Sinclairs Körper (Schöner Fehler) Name Rebekah, ursprünglich Rebecca geschrieben, ist ein hebräischer Name, der "binden" bedeutet. Andere Schreibweisen des Namens Rebekah, einschließlich Rebecca, Rebeccea, Rebecha, Rebecqua, Rebecquah, Rebequa, Rebequah, Rebeque, Rebbecca, Rebeca, Rebeccah, Rebbeca, Rebbecah, Rebecah, Rebecka, Rebeckah, Rebeccka, Rebecckah, Rebekia, Rebecky, Rebekka, Rebekkah, Rebeka, Rebekha, Rebekke, Becca, Bekah, Becky. Trivia *Nachdem ihr Vater sie und ihre Brüder als Mensch erstach, trank sie als erste Menschenblut. *Sie ist die Älteste weibliche Vampirin. **Sie ist die Jüngste der Urvampire. **Sie ist die 3., die von den Originals aufgetaucht war. Elijah war der erste und Klaus der zweite. **Rebekah ist der 2. Ursprüngliche, der gepfählt gezeigt wurde. **Rebekah ist der 3. Original der von Elena gepfählt wurde. **Rebekah ist der erste Urvampir, der von einer Hexe besessen wurde. **Sie ist der erste Urvampir, der in Staffel 5 auftauchte. *Rebekah wurde einige Male von Klaus erdolcht. *Rebekah, Genevieve und Kol sind die einzigen die Klaus 'Nik' nennen. Jeder andere nennen ihn Klaus oder Niklaus. *Von allen Urvampiren, kann Rebekah die hartnäckigste und übelgelaunteste genannt werden. *Während der 2. Staffel sollte ein alter und mächtiger Vampir (wahrscheinlich ein Urvampir) namens Adrienne auftauchen, aber schlussendlich wurde es Rebekah. *In Der Vampirjäger, während sie von Esther besessen wurde, wurde sie von Alaric gepfählt, welches das zweite Mal nach dem verpassten Schultanz war. *Rebekah hatte etwas mit beiden Salvatore-Brüdern, mit Stefan in den 20ern und mit Damon 2010 und erneut mit Stefan 2012. *Rebekah hatte nie richtig Zeit, zur High School zu gehen und hatte deshalb auch noch nie einen Abschlussball. *Rebekah wurde technisch gesehen von Elena in "Die Verstorbenen" getötet. *Rebekah hat jeden Hauptcharakter außer Vicki und Jenna getroffen. *Rebekah war mit einem Vampirjäger namens Alexander vor vielen Jahrhunderten zusammen, die Beziehung wird in der 4. Staffel zu sehen sein. Er war einer von den Fünf und neutralisierte sie mit einem Dolch. *Rebekahs eigentlicher Name ist "Bex", aber er wurde zu Rebekah, genau wie Merediths Name ursprünglich "Mary" war. *Sie wird in Staffel 3 Folge 22 von The Originals entdolcht und ist im Anwesen zu sehen. *Rebekah wird mit Spitznamen angesprochen. Zum Beispiel: **Klaus und Kol nennen sie manchmal "Bekah". **Damon nennt sie manchmal "Sexy Bex". **Stefan nannte sie "sweetheart", in den 1920ern **Damon nannte sie einmal "Barbie Klaus" *Sie verpasste ihre Abschlusszeremonie, da sie statt Matt die Bombe auslöste und (wahrscheinlich) für eine Zeit bewusstlos war. *Der Nachname Mikaelson kommt daher, dass die Urvampire die Kinder von Mikael sind. ** Mikaelson heißt Sohn des Mikael weshalb eigentlich nur Finn, Elijah, (Klaus), Kol und Henrik diesen Namen tragen dürfen. ** Rebekah und Freya müssten Mikaelsdóttir heißen, was Tochter des Mikael heißt. Galerie en: Rebekah Mikaelson Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Rebekah Mikaelson Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere